


无尽夏

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 攘夷故事集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 使用了非常罪恶的生活素材
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	无尽夏

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Root](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Root/gifts).



一轮庆功宴喝到兴头上，想不到坂本辰马又提起他的逆鳞来。这家伙摘了头盔，正左拥右抱，气氛快活地令人生气。喝醉了酒就更是口不择言，一如往常。

“金时，你也多喝点吧，我看你平时一副疲惫不堪的样子，就像在战场上把你累坏了似的，咳，那倒的确是。不过今天也是垂头丧气，好像在期盼什么人到来一样？

“高杉今天不在的啦，而且如果高杉要喝酒，只要吩咐手下给他送去就行了，况且鬼兵队刚成立还有得忙呢。

“啊啊，金时你怎么看起来很生气，原来如此，高杉事先没有告知你吗？这小子很不简单啊，明明知道金时你喜欢胡思乱想。”

“够了，坂本你也给我少说几句吧！”路过的桂被他的大声嚷嚷吸引了过来，上前一把揪起那蓬松的褐色卷毛按进艺妓怀里，女人们咯咯直笑。坂本摇摆着鼻血流个不止的脑袋，揉蹭面前香软的胸脯又回头对银时说：“我说金时，你分明喜欢矮杉儿，你这边不敢坦白的话矮杉也不敢的，他年纪小你应该多让让…”

“叫你闭嘴没听到？”桂训斥道，预计他又要发挥起丰富的吵架经验在坂本耳边施展拳脚，告诉他惯着那两个人是不对的云云。想不到银时却说话了。

少年白头的战场夜叉歪在桌对面，他的酒量向来不好，一杯接一杯地喝下去，脸色越发白得转青。听了坂本辰马的话，只见他突然激坐起身，片刻又坐了回去，银时晃晃脑袋埋着脸，却以清晰可闻的声音嘟囔：“有什么不敢的，不就是坦白吗？”

“银时你…”桂惊恐地张大了嘴，下一秒他一把抓起坂本衣领将气撒他身上：“叫你不要管他们你就不要管，睁开眼看看你做的好事。”

“我要去告白，现在去告白也未尝不可。”银时舌头打卷，他锤着桌子，突然拿出大老的口气命令一旁侍立的姑娘，换清醒的时候他是绝对做不出这种事的：“给我拿纸和笔来！让我想想我要如何大肆夸耀他姿容秀丽，外加大书特书他的性格温柔善良喜欢白色…”

坂本辰马笑得一脸痴呆，“金时，金时你喜欢的是白莲花吗，太好笑了，啊哈哈哈…”

而桂抓着坂本衣领的手开始发抖，稍后桂把棕色卷毛扔回女人的娇声里，赶紧告诉自己什么都没看到，从脑海里抽调出之前准备好的人妻剧本，提步进里门相会五月太夫了。

银时不知道自己受刺激了，他虽然尚且清醒，胆子却熊了不少。他早就发现，虽然自己身份位于四位攘夷志士之一，受到广泛称赞，却没有一个像样的喜好，直到如今度过了十八载堪称无聊的时光，今后也将继续无聊下去，他甚至不认识什么交心的人，也记不住他人的名字。有的时候他的自尊心猛然被人提醒，这些现实又会反噬他的自尊心，直接让他感受到轻蔑讥讽。

高杉晋助明显就有这种让他感到腹背受敌的才能。只不过，他那种天生反骨的领袖气质，到了银时这里居然被消解成两只小猫之间的琐碎争吵，少年时代无处发泄的旺盛精力的残余。

银时没有勇气去确认这中间夹杂着什么，一想到高杉晋助他有一种奇妙的概念，这概念清晰起来，或许连他自己都感到吃惊。那是些直率，天真的感情，平凡并且不值一提。

若是让他写点什么给高杉，银时字斟句酌，最后写出来的是一篇饱含捉弄和取笑，侮辱性质的书信。

当时辰马已经呕吐得昏迷不醒，他方能逞一时快把信折起来，交给了回营的平贺义士答应明早代传，然后四仰八叉倒在辰马身上昏睡了过去，在梦里数着自己写的每一个字打呼噜。

他在信里写道：“与你相处如同无尽的夏天，无期的炙烤使我感到厌倦。不论你气恼还是怨恨，我都非常清楚，我们从不属同一层次，道路毫不交汇并将越行越远……总之，我已迷恋上花街一名太夫，发现社会公德上所容许的享乐已足以解决我的过剩精力需求……从今往后亦避免与你共事，不再于任何小事中和你产生争执……该感到自我庆幸吗？再也看不到某人的臭脸，听不到熟悉的嘲弄称呼，也说不定会让你更怀念阿银我了……所以再见了矮杉君，如你所愿，那个讨人厌的，总想引起你注意，大声把高杉君的矮介绍给别人的家伙已经不复存在了，死去了，就是这样。”

第二天银时醒来的时候，拖着宿醉的头，在溺水般的有限的思绪中他清清楚楚地回忆起了昨天趁着酒意挥洒的笔墨。并没有睡几个小时便跑去昨日送信的小弟手里索要信件。

“万分抱歉，白夜叉大人，昨天夜里俺醉酒不小心跌入河水里，信全散墨了，请问要还给您吗？”

“不，不了，我就问你见你们总督了没有。”

“没见着。”对方谦恭而不安地打量着他，让银时一阵阵心虚又挺不好意思的。“白夜叉大人，还有要俺帮忙的吗？俺一定说到做到。”

“没，没事了。”银时的担忧一扫而空，摆摆手走出门去然后用脚把门带上。

他一下子精神焕发，早上桂打发他去叫高杉来开战术会议，顺便“去找那个臭味相投的解释解释昨晚发生了什么事！”

“想想有什么好解释的，吵架对殴更适合他们这些小屁孩。”桂回头想叫住他说完这些话以示妈妈桑的优越，但银时已经活蹦乱跳地走远了。

他去找高杉的时候，鬼兵队总督刚着装好西式制服，正系上与他们一样制式的头巾。光是齐整都不足以形容他的穿着状态，只不过是简直严肃到了刻板而已。

实际上银时从未挑剔过他这一身，尽管种种迹象表明高杉实在是个不拘小节的人，他的习惯问题倒很有值得银时耻笑一段时间的素材。

但在银时眼中这身服装形同高杉完美的象征，不论是作为耳目一新的新造型还是回忆来说。他窄小的肩在紧身衣着下尤为单薄，随风飞舞的衣摆和头带都成为记忆的一角而永远封存。

（不得不说流氓公务员的确是与他十分相似的存在）

高杉从墙壁取下武士刀收到腰带上。刀式样仿古，是富于实用的极小弯曲弧度，远看起来刀比人长，更显挺拔。

做完这一切后，高杉开始瞪着他，每次都瞪他，等待他先打开话茬。在处理银时的态度上，高杉晋助单一得有点辜负鬼兵队人心所向的美名，显得笨拙，老实。就像等着对方的责难降临似的，而早早摆出深恶痛绝的忍耐状。

银时吊儿郎当地斜靠在楼梯上，如他期待地一样开口了：“喂，高杉，昨天我那有封信发给你，你看了没有？”

高杉仰起头正对他，口气十分地不耐烦：“什么信？”

如果银时有觉察，就会发现高杉说出的很多话其中的模棱两可，真假莫辨，但是他那时毫无对此的敏感度。他的感情那么直白笃定，却总是使用了他所认为糟糕的表达方法来掩饰。

为此，银时只好跟他继续说：“信的内容小不点你没必要知道，你只要没看到就行了。”

“可以。”

“确定没收到吧？”

“嗯。”

“那我就说另一件事了，”银时看着他讲，“假发开会好生无聊，咱们去新营地的湖里转转，船我借好了，不过不知道富家大少爷能不能屈尊降贵陪平民划船啊。”

“是嘛，划到远处宰了你好了。”

“对啊对啊，连抛尸地点我都帮你选好了。”

“真劳您费心啊，白夜叉。”

“说到底你还是看了信的吧！”

“没有。”

“真的假的，我跟假发以前作弊被抓现场也这个语气，让我检查一下。”银时挖着鼻孔，往楼上走来盯着他看。

“你手刚干嘛了，好恶心，再说老子才不屑考试作弊。”高杉仰起下巴看着他走起路来歪歪扭扭的样子，他右手立马握在刀柄上，一副防备的姿态。

想不到看到随时进入防备的他，银时很是轻浮地噗嗤一声笑，扭头就走，把后背留给他。“哪有什么信和情书啊，逗你玩的而已，总督大人这么幼稚，乐高玩具兵们不会不服气吗？”

银时转眼走的飞快，一是背后没长眼睛有点怕真惹急了被人砍，二是有种亢奋让他双脚停不下来。

这还是盛夏的一个周末，从远处看过去，湖水波光粼粼，湖中岛屿清晰可见。几家渔民在水里撒网养殖鱼苗，一只小木船正系着绳索停泊在一旁。

高杉边走边远远凝视银时把手枕在脑后，懒洋洋的背影，银时对什么都没精神，提不起兴趣，但唯独对他总是无限撒野，甚至有无理取闹的势头。所以每次桂把他们抓在一块训的时候，高杉总会不满地啧着嘴，根本就是全程银时一个人提议然后再拖着他去的。桂唯独不爱护短，他们四个都很排斥在人前展示自我，但是桂营造的那股士官学校般朴素刚毅的气氛，常常让高杉厌恶至极。

空气中传来一阵烂熟的水果的香味，宛如尸体的芬芳，高杉深吸了一口气，手按刀柄伫立一旁，看着银时卷起裤脚跳进湖边的软泥里，解开缆绳把小船推出去。当然那家伙没少一脸欠扁地调侃他：“矮子站在高处很有成就感是么，看来还需要我弯个腰再说请上船才会动一下手，而且这算是您的哪种型号玩具舰船呢，公主殿下？”

“再警告你一次那不是玩具船。”

“哎呦不要立马出来承认啊总督大人，说的只是我这小破船，怎么你是出于经学典雅所以小瞧渔业文化吗？”

“才没有小瞧，也没有特别思虑过。”

两人走上摇晃的船身，湖水一阵动荡不安过后，小船划进宽阔的湖面，湖中一片茵绿，银时的心情很容易就随着轻柔的水波变得很是舒缓，他心里忽然闪过一个念头，那便是十八岁这一年夏日的午后某个美好的时光就这样一去不复返了。

他捅了捅高杉的肩，问：“你觉得呢？”

“你是说很幸福吗？”高杉坐在小船上曲起一条腿，语气平静地说。

“我才没这么说。”银时立即狡辩道。

“我以为你会说，这么安静祥和，可真好呢。”这个衣着保守的美貌少年露出了慵懒恣意的气质，无聊地继续刺他道，“方才问我农业也是，没有什么可说的，努力摸索藩国兵制，经世治民之学才更为重要，人生不过是日夜思虑如何向更好的人请教学习罢了。”

银时的眼神浮动，他瞟了高杉一眼，然后没理他，自顾自划着桨哼唱起了通俗歌曲。

“等发芽 树有树枝 等写字 阮有地址 等乎满 茶有茶米 等消息 咱拢勒想伊 他的眼睛 像是一幅翠绿的风景画……”

高杉的心情则逐渐陶醉在浓绿以至于深处发黑的湖水里，几尾鲤鱼在水下空游，鲜活的白桦树枝条无用地朝水面伸展。他时常想像这盛夏的一切一样空而无物地生长着，不需要任何生存理由，只顾优美地接近天空。最好是一株洋槐，一根荆棘，自认为天生对世界具有不认同和免疫力。

“高杉，划去湖中岛吧。”银时忽然提议道，话语中带着少年特有的兴致勃勃。

“那里没什么意思。”高杉冷不丁地回应他。

“去看看嘛。”

在银时的怂恿下，他们让随波逐流的小船往湖中岛屿的方向去，远远的高杉就能看到渔民搭建的木屋，闻到晾晒水产的鱼腥味。他伸出手扯了扯一旁银时的白色衣角，碧色的双眼凑过去，盯着少年武士那在阳光下白的近乎透明的皮肤和自然卷看。

银时一个激灵，他有些毛手毛脚地说：“等一下”，然后从口袋里拿出随身带的棒棒糖仔仔细细地吮了两圈，才一手按住高杉的后脑，对着眼前那张充满了古典美的小脸亲吻上去。

高杉宁静地闭上眼睛，银时摸索到他的手，像是在巢穴里等待了一番，高杉的手非常温暖，而且反过来用微小的劲抓住了他，仿佛怀有某种引诱暗示。

银时从嘴唇接触的部位感到甜蜜在化开，品尝过之后，他认为高杉本身就具有甜蜜而柔软的特质，而那些焦躁不安，矫揉造作，讽刺刻薄的东西与灵魂的本质是错开的，越是确信这一点，银时越是发自内心地爱他。

所谓自我倨傲的成分被抛开在肉体之外，银时以这个吻为立足点，想要触碰到别的有形之物。紧紧裹在高杉身上的立领风衣是最大的麻烦，银时搂过他的肩，托住下巴让吻更加亲密，手捏在高杉下颚纤细的软骨上，有种易碎的错觉。

此时明确感受到另一具肉体的存在，精神的隔绝竟然令银时十分厌弃自我，他沉浸在温存的抚摸中，霎那间又陷入深沉的后怕，如果高杉看到了那封信的话，此时他的感情不就显得可笑，无从隐瞒了吗。那是封多么卑劣的信啊，是会打碎他目前维持的一切的。

吻结束后，银时已经为了信被收到的假想羞红了脸，他抬起头看看高杉，发现高杉的脸也在发烧，眼睛早已转向一旁，赌气一般不再看他。

区区一个吻而已，不知道他在害羞什么。银时在心中碎碎念着，转而更加卖力的划船，往湖心岛接近。

那一整天都安宁无事地过去了，之后银时回到营地跟桂撒谎说路上遇到了不得了的热闹，就去蹭了把吃喝。见桂执意要让他明白事情严重性不可，也再没做声，听任他唠叨。

晚上他独自坐在屋顶上，放空大脑，像是下午在湖心岛上一样仰望晴朗的天空。仿佛是为了回应这一天的完美富足一样，辰马半夜提着酒上来与他畅饮，两个人喝开了便放肆地吹牛瞎扯。

“金时，金时，天空有什么好看的，赶快来喝酒啦。”

辰马这家伙是被套路进他们队伍的，不过他并不介怀，总是一脸喜相，而且这欢脱未必是为了遮掩什么。辰马既现实又迟钝，他那匪夷所思的脑回路是体会不到坂田银时的细腻反应的。

银时对着天空稍纵即逝的流星发着呆，看到来人，便抠着鼻子呛了他一句：“你花一辈子都不够理解我看星星的理由。”

“我啊，才不会做看星星的蠢事呢，那些星光里藏着的是华丽的财宝，而我要做的是打捞它们呐。”

“我没你这么大兴趣，我只要远远看着它闪烁就满足了。”

“啊哈哈哈，金时你是白痴吗？”

“算是吧。”银时弹开鼻屎，淡淡地说道。

接下来如银时所见，高杉的行动日益激进，他的非正规军队在初时便有五百人之多，之后更是扩大了十倍不止，并且这群缺心眼的武装分队都拿高杉的名目建立，日后更是听从他的指挥。不过高杉最近又有了新的打算，他正忙着策划暗杀天人的活动。

银时很清楚高杉整天没事就往松阳那跑，这头也不再露面了，直到这天几个人聚首，辰马在那兴高采烈地炫耀高杉今天送他的手枪。

银时坐在一旁兴味索然地打量辰马没法再用刀的右手，有点期望从他对礼物的喜悦中找出点悲伤的影子来，遗憾的是根本就没有这种东西存在。

“手枪比小太刀有威力多了，矮杉儿收买人心的本事一流啊哈哈哈。”

“我可没忘上次你怎么夸别人送的名刀的，这家伙的话你千万别信啊矮杉。”银时扑上去揪辰马的毛球脑袋。

高杉倚在墙上，瞧着他们笑闹，在一旁不咸不淡地说着：“新式武器的普及必须上行下效，不过我就免了，再说你即使用手枪也不如我强，吓唬别人倒还行。”

“啊哈哈哈说得是啊。”

看辰马附和地一脸白痴，银时拽拽地挖着耳朵，也不看高杉，很不爽地发话了：“矮杉，你是因为佩戴武士刀可以显得人身长吧，而且还故意选二尺七的太刀，你为什么到了要和太刀比身长的地步啊，再说那种刀真的好用吗？何况还为了显得细没做刀镡……”

果然这回不待银时说完，高杉的脸已黑得不能再黑，他无法忍受地走过来一脚踢翻了桌子，还没看清银时那一脸得逞的贱样儿就突然一手拔出配刀疾速砍了出去。

桌子，连同银时头带上的护额一同碎成两半，在那一霎那间银时的视线穿过裂开的桌子，与高杉决然的眼神四目相对。银时回想起那对充满杀意的绿眼睛，倒在杂乱的地板上错愕了半晌，才愤怒地大声叫唤起来：“你想谋杀我吗，你绝对是想谋杀我对吧，小矮子！”

辰马在一旁吓得不轻，但他马上耸耸肩笑得很大声：“啊哈哈哈，谁赶快来把这个笨蛋砍了吧。”

“我跟你讲阿银我可没有做对不起你的事哦，杀了我你就等着后悔一辈子吧死矮子！”

高杉把刀收回鞘，带着笑意凝视他的表情，他的笑从来都缺少欢乐成分，通常只有需要从别人那获取点什么的时候他才会露出笑容，譬如信任感，譬如恐惧与自满。

“我不行后悔之事，”高杉抬了抬下巴，接着补充道，“我赢了，一百九十九胜，一百九十八负。”

“喂，为什么你自顾自地就赢了，为什么突然变成决斗了，明明我什么都没做好嘛，是偷袭好嘛，再说你为什么老是记这些没用的东西，记再多也不会长高的，哼！”

高杉一言不发，他朝辰马摆摆手离开了和室。银时依旧郁郁，被辰马挽住脖子拉过去劝酒。

“你别矮杉儿一回来就这么兴奋啊，看来你们两个心情都很好呢。”

“谁…谁兴奋了，而且我心情一点也不好。”银时接过来他倒的酒，低头闷闷不乐地嘟囔着：“好险，居然真的砍了。”

晚上高杉清点完事务后回到自己的房间，他本以为是店里的仆人为了等他回来点的灯，想不到推开门看到一团白卷毛坐在里面。

高杉刚想开骂，咬了咬牙没说出来。阴着一张脸站在门口完全不踏进去，一副赶人走的架势。

“欸，居然是你啊。”银时略微有点喝醉了，他挠挠头不明所以地说道，随后听到哐的一声，感觉推门要被高杉撞断了。

高杉满脸厌恶地出声道：“这本来就是我的房间，为什么你在这儿啊？”

他可能积攒了大把的怒火，说出口却这么地绵软无力，银时忍不住笑了笑，更加无赖地摆了摆手说：“一群大老爷们开通铺好挤哦，我上楼找地方睡发现这间最空最大，就决定住下来了。”

“房间是他们安排的，我并不知情，但是你给我滚去你自己的地方。”

“怎么，高贵的总督下逐客令了，打算看着战友露宿街头？”银时坐姿更豪放了，一副赖着不走的态势。

“你睡相差又打鼾，跟个白痴一样。”高杉走进门一脸嫌弃地俯视他道，“别待在我这，去游廓找你的相好借宿吧。”

“我哪有钱搞那档子事啊，”银时往草席上一倒，翘着腿对高杉说道：“所以说你跟辰马两个土豪之间有什么好贿赂的，偶尔也收买收买阿银我吧。”

“想得真美，才不把钱给你。”高杉说着，解开佩刀和外套，在他面前坐下来。

“看来你不打算赶我走了，毕竟一个人也很无聊嘛。”银时自说自话着从地上坐起来，看着高杉的眼睛有些发亮。

“那你睡壁橱吧。”高杉从小桌上拿起一本书看，头也不抬地说。

银时歪了歪头，只听他口齿不清地念叨着：“你以为是小时候啊，阿银现在超大一只，壁橱已经塞不下了，倒是高杉君能住进去，说不定还可以在壁橱里自由自在地生活，成为壁橱星人呢……”

“胡言乱语么，”他的说话声越来越模糊不清，高杉卷起书伸过去猛拍了下银时的头，听到银时发出不甚清晰的呜声，高杉的声音轻了几分，“你也太容易就醉了。”

“我只喝了几杯嘛，有点头晕。”银时难受地捂住太阳穴，他忽然直起身，手越过桌子抓住了高杉裸露在外的一条手臂。

高杉脸上一红，不由自主地往后缩，银时察觉到被手指碰到的皮肤下一阵电流般的颤抖，他另一只手大力地把桌子掀到一边，然后像失去重心般，整个人压到了高杉身上。

高杉只好茫然地接住他，这家伙还是好无理，而且好重，银时倒下来以后没了动作，高杉一只手抽出来探到银时头上，他的手指穿过蓬松的白色卷发，略微停留了下便扯住银时的头发往后提。

“疼，，，好疼。”银时嗷嗷叫着从他身上爬起来揉了揉眼睛，眼神迷蒙不已。只见他稍清醒，接着果断撑起身一只手按住高杉的肩把他翻过来正对自己，尽可能地看清了高杉溢满了眼中的惶恐，在这种被压制的情况下，高杉闷声沉默着，只有那只极细的手腕上，美丽的手，指尖战战兢兢地收紧，稍微把他背上的衣服抓得凌乱，像是刚走出洞穴，怀着不安观察四周的小动物。

像是在期待着什么降临似的。

银时的手摸了摸高杉一头秀丽但是不经打理的暗紫色头发，他俯下身去，把毛绒绒的脑袋埋在高杉的颈窝，同时又把高杉完全带入了怀里。

“好困啊，高杉君。”

“困就滚床上睡去。”

“那你呢？”

“我睡壁橱。”

高杉回身在醉醺醺迷糊糊的银色卷毛松开的怀里挣脱，他从壁橱里找出一副多年不用的烟管，披上外衣，推开门往阁楼的方向迈步走去。

“好可惜……”他对自己说，“那家伙当时……是在想什么啊。”

可是，他为什么会露出那种表情。高杉想到银时要抚摸他的头发的时候，正对着他的那一脸近似于无限温柔地，那种怜爱又慈悲的神情。

我有那么值得他付出那个样子吗，高杉抬起冰凉的手放在脸上，柔软的发丝在夜风里飞舞着，有吗，有吗。

因为各种原因，银时在正面战场上混上混下一个月多了，高杉才加入他们。这第一场仗打的极其不愉快，毕竟两个人都挂了彩，桂刚回来便见到他们两个不顾一切在营帐里吵的天翻地覆。

能在战争时期上窜下跳的也只有他们俩了。桂疲惫地抱着清洗过的绷带悄悄路过。

事情一开始还算平静，因为高杉也说不出什么带杀伤力的话，他只是突然拨开人群走过去，站在扇着风热得跟条病犬一样的银时面前。他很严肃而郑重地发话了：“战场上必须全神贯注，背后有我照看便已足够。”

居然主动起头说话，这种情况快十年不见了，银时只在肩上搭了件上衣，腹部缠着绷带，坐在高杉拉长的影子里两眼无神地打量着他，口头依旧不耐地回应道，“说什么呢小矮子，再说连盔甲都不带的人凭什么说我，割草也不看看自己hp值。”

“盔甲会妨碍手脚。”高杉淡淡地说。“看到你战斗我很怀疑凭你的自觉，是如何在我来之前还没被天人砍死的。”

银时呼呼地扇着风，他丝毫不改往日作风，继续咄咄逼人，“那你有本事不用长刀啊，你这战斗习惯真让人担忧，只是来玩战场游戏的大少爷派就给我好好待到幕后去。”

或许是顶着夏日的炎炎暑气，高杉心头燥热，这意料之中的回答也让他陷入矛盾之中。他心想这个人对别人的好意怎么永远如此冷酷，每次每次不给他台阶下，不止，还偏要事事跟他作对。

“够了，我不过是不想输掉战争。”高杉最后挑了一个宽泛的道理，没想到银时却跟他胡搅蛮缠了起来。

“你以为我很想输嘛，说起来这些天输比赢多啊，战场是不是不如想象中顺利，高杉大少爷。并肩作战谁会看到小总督，放心吧就你的身高阿银能把你挡的严严实实的，只要有阿银一个人就够了。”

高杉脸色阴沉到了极点，这是常有的事，今天高杉终于小小爆发了，他斜眼看着银时，反问道：“你是什么意思？”

银时皱了皱眉：“我说了，你先改改自己的毛病再要求我，为什么第一天上战场，就轮到你指责我的自觉了。”

高杉忍无可忍，他面无表情地斥道：“还不是你总是挡在我面前，那个人头本来应该是我拿的。”

银时闻言轻蔑地笑了笑，“老是记这些没用的人头数你不如回老师身边当乖宝宝吧，矮、杉、晋、助。”

高杉怒火一下子被点燃了，他一把抓住银时的衣襟，把他连人带衣服扯到面前，咬牙切齿地说：“你以为我是为了什么来这的啊！还有你真当自己是战神了，杀敌一百三十人的记录有什么了不起的，照今天的情况发展下去也不过很快变成尸体一具。”

银时急切地甩开他的手，坐回原位他开口反驳道：“嗬，你真敢说，你怎么不说我是为了保护哪个粗心大意没经验的混蛋才被砍那一刀，肠子都流出来了要不要扒开给你看一看啊！”

高杉听罢抱臂冷笑连连，他顺势与他拌嘴：“原来你跟我瞎扯半天意思是我欠你人情？何况我根本不需要你的保护，你想被砍直说，我特意来此不介意帮你补两刀。”

想不到还没等他说完，银时就表情生动地大叫起来：“卧槽你这矮子原来是为了带着狠话伤害阿银的心灵而存在的吗？赶快走开，再也不想看见你了！”

“你给我去死吧。”高杉“唰”地一声拔刀就刺。

银时早有防备沿地一滚躲过一击，后背便被不轻不重地踩了一脚。他于是大声叫唤引来旁人瞩目：“鬼兵队总督发狂了，没人性的家伙欺负伤员！”

“闭嘴，让我杀了你。”

他们的胡闹因为辰马看事态不妙冲进去当了炮灰，所以最终没能持续下去。晚间银时还以窝里横的罪名朝桂大肆告状，害得高杉不得不忙着与桂又吵一架。

银时赶紧把辰马拉去替他付酒钱，路上银时嘲弄地对辰马说：“高杉君可真善良啊，也就剩他还和假发吵的起来了。”

“啊哈哈哈，阿桂说的话我一听完就忘光光啦。”

“我也是，就算想吵都憋不出素材。”

不到几天后的第二次小型会战，高杉负责的是背面突袭，没跟他一队银时总觉得战场上缺少了他那对坚定的眼睛里面翠绿的颜色，变得乏善可陈，回到了战场本身毁灭和消亡的色彩。坂田银时很少会对血腥与暴力内容产生不必要的遐想，不会像年轻士兵们一样打了几场仗便激动不已。他不知道什么时候起便在铁锈味包围中长大，只是简单地穿梭在过去的场景而已。异于常人的白色怪物，仿佛为了战场而生，士兵们常常在人前如此称赞他。

银时重新看到那个老是被他调侃娇小的总督，是他最后支撑不住倒在战场上，被抬回去了之后，高杉捂着手臂的刀口，扔下大队人马焦急地跑到他跟前。

隔着老远桂就朝他喊：“放心，银时没生命危险。”

高杉充耳不闻，他扔开手里拿着的东西，然后张开手臂，连带担架一起环住了银时。也没有碰到他哪怕一点，而是隔着相当的距离，只是小心翼翼地环着他。

“太好了，地狱也不收你吗？”高杉的声音洁净空灵，抽气中能够清晰地听见痛楚。

银时全身白衣破破烂烂，尽染成红色，等高杉放心归队以后，他才对桂说道：“幸亏今天没跟高杉编一队，不然肯定完蛋。”

桂叹气，点了点头说道。

“高杉他是最见不得牺牲的。”

银时想到方才眼前高杉的身影，他看上去那么精神焕发，被敌人鲜血喷了一身，连半指手套都能拧出血来，银时亲眼见证过他杀人，比谁都利索，每次都会开心地笑。今天银时在正面战场上拖住了不少敌人，前线大获全胜，想必高杉战的很痛快吧。

银时全身脱力，躺在担架上眼睛发直，盯着夏日的苍穹高挂，他闻不见周身腐烂血肉的气味，只有大脑勉强运转，他仅仅可以不断回想最爱看烟火的那人。

会因为参与了几场战役受到鼓舞，也会被战场的残酷吓得崩溃，会毅然决然与家人撇清关系，也会为见过寥寥数面的战友肝肠寸断。这才是人类正常的情感吧，何况他尚且比寻常人对痛苦敏感，他的心更加柔软坚韧，因此才总是被反复摧毁，直到粉碎。

逐渐清醒的意识，眼前划过一道道流星，然后是白光，然后是高杉。

高杉在室内穿着和服单衣，颜色素雅但仍一眼看出是工艺品，正坐在他的床边阅读小说。

看到银时醒了，高杉放下书，一双眼睛低垂着瞧他。

“换你值班了么？”映入银时眼帘的是临时铺就的单人病房，旁边放着托盘茶水小食。

银时扭了扭换个姿势以免压到伤口。他听到高杉发问：“吃东西吗？”

银时挑了挑眉：“来真的啊？你特么会照顾人吗？假发去哪儿了？”

“伤员太多他也忙不过来。”高杉的声音那么平稳，口气中十足的无奈也掩饰不住话语的温柔，“刚醒喝点流食如何？”

“不喝。”银时看了一眼托盘里的养乐多，转身就睡，“给我要点酒驱寒，阿银我好久没沾甚是想念啊。”

高杉对他的要求置之不理，他拿起了一瓶养乐多倒进盏里，向银时说道：“你的病拖累了整条战线，我们的队伍还不够强大，仅靠你一个人支撑，军心涣散是常有的事。”

“怪我咯，松阳那老头揭竿起义，我就跟着干了，我能怎么办？”银时背对他愤愤不平。

高杉则喃喃低语：“松阳老师已经有了渊博学识和对时代的洞察力，缺少的是一支属于自己的政治力量，而我们还太嫩了点，不足以背负他的期待。”

“你不说我也知道。”被高杉的目光盯着，银时觉得如芒在背，他翻来翻去，最后从薄被里探出头来对高杉说：“那你准备怎么办？”

高杉晃了晃杯盏说道：“总是被白夜叉抢风头，我心里很不快，只希望你早点死了，我一个人保护老师就好。”

银时听了，得意洋洋地说起来：“那正好，我也想报个战死，然后在京都哪家甜品店里当个伙计吃剩饭过活，再也不用管这档子事。”

他的话让高杉微微恼怒，然后高杉便阴冷地笑了笑，“既然如此，也怨不得我把你从甜品店角落里拖出来人道毁灭了吧。”

“我看你是现在就想把我人道毁灭吧！”

“也好，不过少了一条会咬人的狗，老师会苦恼的。”

银时闻言抓了抓头，他看着天花板，语气懒懒地：“松阳把我养大，可不是为了把我放回战场。”

高杉有些古怪地注视他，只听他说道：“是啊，但你好像很不成器，没学到老师半分长处。”

“彼此彼此了，和我从小打到大的晋助你同样不成器。”

银时对他的称呼总是随意而不讲究，高杉喝着杯中的养乐多，没有接着回复他。

床铺上的银时看他喝养乐多，忽然朝他伸伸手，说：“给我也来一口。”高杉从托盘里拿一个丢给他，银时没接，又说：“我要你手里的那个。”

“怎么，还怕我毒死你不成？”高杉冷嘲热讽，他低头啜饮，然后抬起手腕，指间拈着酒杯，他对银时笑吟吟地说道：“请问你是要这一口呢？还是下一口呢？”

语调里的丝丝魅惑，引得人无限遐想。

银时赶紧咳了咳，往被子里头缩去，“高杉同学老说阿银酒量差，我看你才是喝养乐多都醉吧。”

他随即看到高杉的嘴角翘起，不知道是唏嘘还是笑，顿时无地自容，好像同学会上被揭发了了不得的糗事似的，要赶紧找个地方钻进去藏起来，更是觉得在被子里窒息而死算了，才不用又惊又喜地等待接下来的难堪事。

“银时。”高杉的声音在外面唤着他。

“我在这。”银时闷声回答。

高杉像个埋怨丈夫不能与自己心意相通的妻子似的，既温婉又急切，一字一句地问了。

“你刚刚说你需要驱寒。”

“我没说我没说。”

“其实，我不是真的想要你死。”

“是是是我知道。”

“有时候我真的想知道你的想法。”

“我没想法！”

高杉沉默了半晌，拨弄着盘子里的养乐多，有那么好一会儿，他就看着银时蒙在被子里蜷缩成白色小山丘的样子。

他的心里闪过一个恶作剧，闪过一些无聊的念头，高杉往前挪了一步，一只手按在铺垫上，他几乎贴着银时的耳畔说道：“银时，过几天我会走的，会忙些与你无关的事情，我或许会想逃，那又怎样，我们都继承着老师的意志成长下去了。如果没有任何理由，我为什么要待在这里呢？”

他看不到银时的表情，但他心满意足，说完后就转身推门离开，留银时惊异地躲在角落。那个时候，银时感到了一阵阵害怕。

银时总被批评自由散漫，这么多年来高杉明显受够了他的嘴碎又无礼，实际上高杉的锐气和才华不逊色于任何人，偏偏在同一个团队里招来了与他镜像般相似的坂田银时极度的不待见和打压。

后来高杉不再反抗他，也懒于在吵嘴中和他竞争上风，银时记得，第一次面对他的无理取闹高杉露出了冷漠和嫌恶的情绪，自此起银时开始以打破他的稳定为乐。

他清楚他这么做简直惹人讨厌，而且手段十分之不光彩，但是他信任这样的直率，是他拥有的最丰富鲜明的表达方式。

银时丝毫不怀疑高杉放任他为所欲为这么多年，是因为他找到了应对策略。那个性格和头发颜色一样闷骚，善于玩弄人心到变态地步的人，仿佛觉得沉默应对便足以行之有效，而银时又会不断地粘上来。

这不是最令银时感到害怕的地方。

他回想起的是刚才高杉对他说的一连串话，其中的暗示昭然若揭，就是在说我走你一定会追上来，已经藏不住了你这胆小鬼。

其实高杉以前就喜欢玩隐喻，比起银时，他从不开玩笑，也从不流露类似的可以使人放心的神色，而总是那么的一本正经，那么哀愁，煞有介事地将这件事摆出来让你看，即使事情本身是多么的吓人和荒唐。

因此，当银时一想到多年来他佯装轻浮的表象竟然是一幅高杉求之不得的画面，就觉得无比的惊悚。同时他发自秉性行事的细腻内心更是加重了他的不安，何况所有的退路都被他在高杉面前努力维持的骄矜给封死，更是让他有了点厌弃自我的倾向。

直到他看到了桂，也不敢跟桂分享方才发生的一切，银时不肯跟他的任何朋友推心置腹地讨论这件事情，他们也心照不宣地懒得深究，以免失去友情。

银时旁敲侧击，向桂说了高杉来过，而且日常诅咒了他死，不知道桂对他有什么感想。

想不到桂反应很激烈，直截了当地挑明了他对高杉的态度，银时没少听他跟高杉互翻旧账，但桂会这么跟银时说起还是第一次。

桂说：“高杉那家伙，很不安定，从小就经常惹人是非。高杉家对独子当然宠溺，可他天天放着大床不睡半夜跑来我家，后来不是也往银时你家跑，搞得好像我们诱拐似的，把锅推给我们。”

“这事我都不记得了，我还以为你们关系不错呢，毕竟在我之前你们就认识了。”银时见他数落起来，一时有些茫然。

“这种事情发生太多次，我讨厌他。”桂一脸凝重地说道。

银时觉得如果这个时候桂不是这样主观臆断，而是像兄弟一样伸出援助之手，他会好倾诉的多。但是桂的言论仍然给他带来了帮助。

桂说：“高杉很喜欢听别人提起你，或者称赞你，因为就算他不认同，但与他有关的东西也得是美好的。他迷恋的是自我的意识，感情这种东西不适合他，因为感情需要双方的追随，让他必须时刻成为某人的附和，这是他不能忍受的。”

桂只差戳破，告诉他不要泥足深陷。银时也差不多对他表示认同，即使这个结论就像打了他自己一个耳光，让他伤痛在床的身体并脑袋一起嗡嗡作响。

他开始回忆起上一次不清醒的时候作的那封信来，那是罪证，他不成熟地捉弄高杉就像反过来嘲笑他自己一样。他越是深入探究高杉的每一个动作所代表的意义，越是不敢肯定他坚持的孤独是否来的有意义，他是否真的爱高杉晋助。

如果像他认为的一样这份爱不需要被传达，那怎么确定是不是妄想呢？

第二天银时被运下前线，送到松阳那里静修，回到家不仅不让他感到平和，反而频频失眠，松阳凌晨三点过来检查他没睡着，还赏了他一个爆栗。

白天银时顶着肿包坐在走廊上伸展手脚，他跟松阳老师攀谈，问他为什么这么执迷于倒幕。

银时常常埋怨松阳教会了他们太多文雅的东西，正是对武士做这种根深蒂固的公卿式教育才让他们更是暧昧不安，对浅显明媚的东西敬而远之，心灵上拒绝澄澈，变得不清不楚。当然远看暗潮涌动，是极其美丽的，绮丽而优雅的灵魂形态。但是银时置身其中，如今脑海里激荡不已，与他追寻的本心纯粹这点完全是大相径庭。

只听松阳徐徐解释：“这个世界已经腐朽了，改变它不能从根基做起，要彻底地摧毁腐烂的根源才行，不是要尊王恢复古道，是要创造万民的国。”

“老生常谈了松阳，你就不能像个真正的贤人一样说点名篇吗？”银时不上心地对他说。

松阳一如既往的和顺微笑，他说：“颠覆一个国家很容易，打倒自己却是很难的。”

“哦，如果我每天吃五十份草莓巴菲，然后倒头就睡，这不就很快打倒了白夜叉变成百夜叉了么？”

“那确实是打倒了自己。”松阳赞许，他亲切地询问道：“银时，有没有跟同志们好好相处啊？”

“相处个鬼，你看我已经躺了十多天了，他们都不带伤员玩儿，还说我是拖累。”

“真好，只要知道你们存在于这个世界上，我就有了打倒自己的力量。”

“老头你到底有没有在听我说话！”

松阳负手而立，站在山中朝阳方向的长廊上，正面遥望见远方的景色和连绵不绝的天空，松阳挡在心不在焉的银时面前。他忽然慢悠悠地说道：“只有你不同，银时。如果有一天我不在了，你要保护好大家啊。”

银时愣在那里，心里想的是高杉那毛病肯定是跟松阳学来的，要不然怎么都老是故意说些恫吓人心的话。

松阳以为他是震惊而无可奉告，转而摸了摸银时的头，告诉他：“这是很不公平，而且我最放心不下的还是晋助。”

“你也知道不公平啊。”银时嚷嚷着，“何况你也看到，那矮子根本不听我的！”

“我觉得正好相反，傲慢也是晋助灵魂的一部分，你无法要求他为你付出灵魂，但你的苦涩却足以打动他，在你身上我看到他与这个世界和解的方式，比想象中更令人信服。”

“所以我最反感跟你说这些。”银时低头看着脚尖。

“逃避是人之本性，银时。”松阳说，“但你天生就带有任何人都远不能及的温柔，这是十分不幸的，也十分高尚。”

“松阳，你偏要坚持一个劲地观察人类的吗？”

松阳不语，他看向眼前这无可比拟的夏日胜景，火红色的云层如万马奔腾，曲线走向的山脊与天空合抱，围成了一个世界。如果这真的是整个世界的话，人类是会获得永恒的幸福的。但明显不是，人类是随心所欲的云影，是虽死犹生，如衰若盛的，是有无穷无尽的胃口，只要是诱饵便会立即吞下，永无飨足的生物，这中间活跃的东西才是他们的生命本质。松阳未必欣赏人类的特性，但他爱着人类存在的可能性，甚至如今他宁愿看到人们将意识封禁在死寂的港口，一遍又一遍上演着海鸥，日月，船舶和灯塔的景观，单是瞧着就让他觉得无限满足。

银时坐在夕阳斜照的地板上，张口发问了：“爱是什么呢？松阳，感情算是什么呢，如果人是一面任凭感情之风扯烂的旗帜，这又算是什么呢？是以文化撼动物质形式吗？还是拿物质表现出来的文化呢？”

松阳温暖地看着他，他的笑容那么恬静，如同融化的白银。

“非也，爱就是形式本身，欲也是爱，偏执，强夺，对事物本身怀有热烈的爱意。”

银时闻言不屑地掏了掏耳朵，仿佛松阳的话有辱了他的清听，他说：“看来松阳你不明白的事还多着呢，你也不是如矮杉迷信的那么无所不知嘛。”

松阳毫不在意，他与银时并肩坐下，和蔼地问他：“思春期到了？”

“到了到了，我现在像夏日的水果一样，鲜艳欲滴，只待采摘。”银时不着边际地臭美道。

于是松阳对他说了一件事，很明显松阳只是望他周知，并不知道这件事会对银时骄傲不已的心灵造成多大的打击。

松阳说：“我见辰马经常带你们几个游冶花街柳巷，此举虽有违我的教育，但也未尝不可。不过我要查明一件事，你有物色到相好的情人吗？”

银时听了一下子从地上弹起来：“说到这里我可太有意见了，老师，他们都把钱对我扣的死死的，连买酒都成问题。上次好不容易到了高级一点的游廓，我可是吉野太夫的衣角都没摸到，就被高杉那小子抢走了。”

“这么说，是有心却无力了。”

“才没有，阿银我o功能健全，那方面超棒棒，别对我乱用形容词啊混蛋，会产生误会的！”

松阳对他报之一笑，接着向他叙述道：“晋助上一次问我，说知不知道你有了长期伴侣，又问我有想对你们性教育方面进行干涉的计划吗。比如认为与女性发展关系，认可荒唐的生活，就能了不起了似的。

“晋助说话时急迫又大胆，让我也十足地震惊了一下，你知道他向来沉默庄重，肯定是你让他生气过头了，不然他的抱怨也不至于传到我耳中来吧。”

没想到银时听到这话，浑身如遭到了电击一般，脸色瞬间变得煞白，松阳好奇地看着他的反应，于是银时又问了松阳，高杉是否提起了他供养的艺妓叫什么名字。松阳确切地回答了他，茉子太夫，与银时写得那封信中虚构的人名完全一致。

“看来你在晋助面前相当虚荣，如果不是确有其事的话，刻意卖弄只会让你显得过于将就。”

银时一下子非常不高兴：“我才没有将就！”

松阳笑了笑，“但从你从开始到结束，不就是一直装成马马虎虎的将就样子吗，特别是在晋助向我报告的这件事上。”

银时在他面前完全无处隐藏，他和松阳两人如父子一般的默契度，从根本上让他感到了生活的寂寞和无望。

银时蹲在那思考人生，两个人之间好一阵没说话，松阳回房间去准备晚餐，临走时嘱咐银时小心伤口。

太阳落到群山之后，金光绵软无力，银时垂头丧气地抱膝坐在走廊上，回到松阳身边让他感到自己又变成了乳臭未干的小鬼头。这本应该使他产生依恋的一件事，如今因为松阳带来的真相大白，让他的内心充满了受辱的气恼。

实际上他该庆幸的是高杉并非如松阳一般对他彻底看穿，高杉只是看到了他的信，然后假装信从没有收到过。从而在明晰了他的情感以后进而不断试探他，银时想起来这么多天高杉对他的态度转变，他这一段时间装作不知情的引诱、容忍与顺从好像都成了戏弄银时感情的手段，而昨天在病床前突发的质问便是他最后想玩的花样了。

银时越想越气，假设高杉从开始便对他一清二楚他倒只觉得胆寒。但如今对方显然借此时机设下圈套，带着讥讽和轻蔑，近距离看他如跳梁小丑般表演了好长一段做作虚伪的戏码。

受挫的自尊心有愈演愈烈的迹象，银时丝毫不记得是他事先编造谎言所以才换来了谎言，而为情所困编织出的谎言囚笼背后，只不过是双方难得抛开成见流露出的真情实感罢了。

松阳晚饭看到他的时候，银时简直改头换面了一般，青年下午的样子，松阳以为他会躲起来大哭一场。不过半个时辰他已经完全不悲伤了，而且还充满了斗志，宛若雨后晴朗的天空。

“神通自在摩利支天。”松阳摇着筷子取笑他，“这是燃起了与同志同生共死，预备慷慨上阵的雄心吗？”

“不对，松阳，这绝不是万邪自皈正，诸恶化为尘的凌云斗志，而是复仇的熊熊烈焰啊！”银时一拍筷子对他大叫道。

松阳掩嘴笑了出来。

银时先是正襟危坐注视恩师那副大家闺秀在宴会上欲令人难堪的讪笑样子，想让他为自己感到羞愧，但松阳不为所动，压根不想收敛和修饰他对银时所思所想的鄙薄。

“认识相当深刻嘛，银时，简直有如阿喀琉斯战前与忒提斯激动捶胸，＇你为何悲痛呢？我的孩子。＇”松阳意有所指地描绘道。

这比训斥还让他煎熬，另银时马上气冲冲地转过身去。

“不准边笑边说，我不理你了！”

是啦是啦，相比世界的命运来说，这个故事净是些无关紧要的小事。

只有年少无知才会带来的青春期迷惘，为了维护青少年那易碎的自尊心而创造的庸人自扰。松阳的态度已经很好地表明了这点，可银时觉得怒火中烧，高杉伤害了他，而且从没有人可以伤害他这么深过。高杉表面现出配合，甚至依赖他的样子，实际上却在不住地对他的真心进行藐视和揣摩，以便于兴致使然地刺伤他。一个青春期苦恼的的小怪物，受到屈辱一旦反弹起来，简直比遭遇大病还要严重。

他的状态，在松阳看来充满了趣味性，这不啻于志得意满，年轻人找到了诠释感情的新方式固然是好的。不过出于疼爱，松阳在晚饭以后又拿禅理劝诫他说：“你们的倨傲如同铜铃一般，轻摇便会发出响声，年轻的时候觉得个人意志胜于一切，心生则法生，心灭则骷髅无异。但若你发现，灵魂本质和世界本质交汇，纯粹的个人意志纠结于腐朽骷髅之上，到时你会承认你曾信仰的个人意志是一厢情愿的空想吗，更有可能你会与世界妥协融洽，认为凡是存在过的纯真碎片皆是美好。”

银时对他的话逆反心遂起，他心想，不，我才不会去否定我自己，这事关灵魂的分裂。

哪知道松阳笑着摇了摇头，他说：“银时，看见你如此百折千回不知苦，我便知道将希望托付予你是正确的选择。”

银时在家养病了三天，期间前线时常来报局面形势、也有关心他的书信寄来，银时一概不看，松阳念给他或对他分析，反而让他讨厌起了松阳来，觉得松阳那充满博爱的女气面孔，厚重的声线，教育者的姿态和深沉的心思无一不是在针对他。

三天后石膏拆了大部分，银时可以到处蹦达了，松阳便问他：“盂兰盆节江户的长老邀请我们去放水灯，准备好明天动身吧。”

“有这么好的事上门吗？可以趁过节去别人家讲学顺便打秋风了。”银时像往常一样揶揄他。

松阳不置可否，他又说：“正好晋助也在江户，但没有我们这么闲，忙起来说不定见不到面了。”

银时的脸色迅速改变，重重地说：“那就让他别来了吧。”

松阳露出惊讶的表情：“原来你们势不两立到这个地步了吗？”

是哦，松阳对内情还一无所知，银时撇着嘴转身就走，于是对话就此打住。

第二天是个晴朗的好天气，师徒两人乘坐马车前往江户城，如果不是银时耷拉着死鱼眼闷闷不乐，不然可以说是难得的夏日郊游。

身边一团白毛球不知道是沾了灰还是毛黑反正脏兮兮地纠结在一块。松阳却坐在窗边，不知道为什么精神奕奕，赞赏起春服既成，风乎舞雩的欢景来。丝毫没有以往壮志难酬，感叹民生艰苦的沉郁幽思。

他们刚抵达江户，事情便被传到了高杉晋助耳中，他二话不说亲自出门迎接松阳和银时，于是银时一听到这个消息就突然浑身是劲，跳车逃跑。

彼时高杉看到从马车里走下来的只有老师一人，他并没有马上追问，只是对松阳微笑，慰问旅途劳顿。

那时候高杉刚刚谈完一桩合作事宜，和对方接触，让他忍不住联想不到两年前他还未脱离家庭的管束，父母花钱请来大把的巫师在他房间里挂上符咒，可笑至极地想要封住他出逃的脚步。他们又说些开枝散叶的粗俗话语，希望他早日回心转意，听从安排。

还不够成熟的高杉晋助被困在江户，如同回到了曾经的桎梏中间，感到自己是一件待价而沽的商品，尚且不知道迎合别人，也不知道如何保存自我。见松阳一面的确给他带来了转机，即使形势严峻，他也能够在这个人身边感受到可靠的温暖，得以会心一笑。

“晋助今天有点心不在焉呢～”坐在朝南的走廊上喝茶，松阳浅笑着拖长了尾音说道。

高杉反应过来，他询问：“银时没跟您来江户么？”

松阳嗤之以鼻：“难为他在山里待那么久，急匆匆地便走了，恐怕寻找真爱去了吧。”

“哦。”高杉不易注意地皱了皱眉。

夜晚江户城举行节日游行，他们坐到敞开着拉门的客厅里观赏焰火，这自始至终都弥漫着幸福安宁的场景，使得战争好像只是一件精神上的事情，对于这处古城的大部分人来说，战争说不定只是一段传闻而已，一个瞬间的斑斓世界里，战争又算是什么呢？

高杉仰望着烟火的坠落，内心同样充斥着火和破灭，不知道从何而来的冲动，他无法想象战争会结束，和那个人一样，他所经营的结盟游戏，只是为了毁灭，为了战场而生。在这一点上，松阳教导的人类爱并没有深入他的心，高杉觉得他最终继承了粗陋的家族一些为人粗暴的血缘，他想象自己是一个可以任意疏远践踏他人的恶质之人。

他无数次地幻想一个可以碾碎天下的压路机似的东西，可以把物质，精神，悲剧，美好，全部毁掉。夏日透明质地的夜空好像一把弧形的镰刀，而高杉正等待着它落下来。

那天，银时沿着江户城一路观赏，夜晚他坐在游里高处的栏杆边，看着江户上空绽放出的彩色漩涡，他的脑海中有这些华丽的残影出现，但是并没有具体的形象。

银时觉得不可思议，十分不理解自己。他明明追求的是事物的纯粹与和谐，应当是热情至上的青年，所有的感情现在却被冷漠代替。他表达情绪用的是一些不快的误解，他用感情伪装自己，如今又拒绝再露出感情织就的盔甲。银时忽然觉得内心无比坚实，他好像察觉了冷漠的便利之处，如今他只要隐藏起最深的自我，便不再有烦忧，也不会恼怒，获得了完全的平和。

他没多做逗留，离开了江户负着伤回到昔日的战友身边，白夜叉光荣归队，何尝不是一件喜事。这时候有好心人告诉他，不久之后恐怕会发生大战，高杉总督肯定不想被你抢了风头，会积极回队应战的。

“谁在乎他，最好别回来了吧。”银时大声说道。

看到对方的假笑，银时知道他一定又是误会成白夜叉对鬼兵队总督的傲娇发言了，只有银时明白他正喜悦地对自己的心门上锁，怀着一种奇妙的快感。

过去一个月了，高杉并没有归来，并且近期也不会回来。因为从江户传来了一个炸弹般的噩耗，吉田松阳的刺杀计划败露，被捕入狱，而高杉也为此留在江户多时。

那一段时间他们如同被缴了械的武夫，一无所有地等待黎明的到来。经过桂不眠不休的讨论和谋划，与天人的战争最终决定继续下去，不知道是受到了来自何方的激励，银时在战场上勇猛无边，他少年时期的怪力与敏捷，另敌人闻风丧胆。那些天真的年轻战士，怀着迷茫的勇气，无不以他为榜样，浴血奋战，又纷纷成为这场战争的祭品。

不必害怕别人，只为保护灵魂的刀剑，如今却斩不断灵魂中的弱小，只会无情地砍向前方。银时的内心无比坚定，却在战场上触碰到了虚无。

松阳不再陪伴他们的身边了，这是早已注定的事情。听闻松阳老师被捕之时，高杉被支开去了别处，当他回来知晓了事情的经过，几乎发狂地去幕府索人。结果当然是四处碰壁，银时倒是松了一口气，庆幸他并没有碰上松阳被捕的现场，没有导致事情变得一发不可收拾。

高杉那家伙，对老师极其依赖，小时候他们一起去祭典玩，常常银时和桂到处找吃的，高杉却一早跑去戏台等待演出开始，踮着脚尖还是被人群淹没。于是松阳每次都让他坐在自己肩上，陪他看完整场演出，连银时都没有得到过这种待遇，毕竟高杉比他们会卖乖多了。

到了立秋之时，天干物燥，从江户传来高杉烧毁了天人租界，将天人要员挟为人质的消息，一时间军心振奋。坂本忙着行商，桂也打算启程前往江户，临行前桂叫上银时，银时却一甩脸不予理会，对桂的责骂无动于衷。

桂无可奈何，只得老妈子道：“你们爱怎样怎样吧，我不管啦！但银时你给我记住，我很快就回到长洲，别想给我整事。”

又是一个星光灿烂的夜晚，坂田银时浑身是新旧不一的伤，独自一人躺在屋顶上。这次没有高杉半推半就的吻，桂的唠叨，也没有提着酒的辰马与他探讨人生。

银时看着亘古不变的星空，脑子里浮想联翩，不到两个月，他已经被世界完全孤立了起来。银时寻思着，高杉放那把火的时候，会是什么情形呢。他好像看到一块棱角分明，从容不迫的冰块，漂浮在沸腾的油上，产生爆裂的飞溅效果。

他看到夏日最后的霞晖，规整地洒在平静的海面上，透过几层下午遗留的厚重云絮，向沉浸在海的摇篮中的江户泻下出尘绝世的光束。

火焰，自南边开始燃烧，点着了燃油货仓，发出惊天动地的一声炸响，火舌舔抵着地面，以不可阻挡之势，从建筑的每一个出口冒出来，浓烟和闪亮的巨型火焰喷泉涌上天际。烧光了富有的街道，糖和茶叶发出甜异的香味，那些异国奇珍异宝在火焰中化为灰烬，顺着水沟流淌。

天幕上染着艳丽的红光，银时看到他从火焰中伤痕累累地走出，拖着及地的细长武士刀，上面的血液滋滋作响。高杉正仰起头，回望着火焰出神，如同观望一场盛大的悲喜剧演出，孤独，狂热。在明暗交织中他的脸上倒映着欲火的颜色，那对深绿色的眼眸中是一片血海，回荡着无边无际的欲望。

从这时起，坂田银时感受到了自己内心存有自私与冷漠，但同时又有一种柔情，如同死了的蝴蝶标本，尚且带有栩栩然的余韵。

不过几日，桂匆匆忙忙地赶回来了，他介绍形势不容乐观，还带了一封高杉写的长信，声称是情书。

桂把信交给他，同时坐在一旁抱着观望的态度说着：“里面可是写着：＇思君甚笃、你一直是我仰仗信赖之人，时至今日才说出口。＇这些话呢。”

“你就尽管瞎扯吧，反正我不看。”银时坐在对面撑着下巴一脸不感兴趣地说道。

“千真万确，我知道你肯定不会看所以我就先拆开看了！”桂一本正经地拍桌说道。

接着只听见“呲拉”一声，银时两只苍白而结实的手捏在信封中间，那里似乎最为脆弱，撕出一道缝隙直到裂成两半毫不费力，银时几手把信连带信封像处理废纸一样撕成碎片，扔到半空中，纷纷扬扬像是下了白色的樱花雨。

“喂喂喂，生我的气也不至于这样吧。”桂惊地脸色大变，伸手去抓。

“笨蛋，谁会生你这个老好人的气啊。”银时眯起眼睛，看桂爬来爬去把信的碎片从草席上捡起来收到怀里，他歪在一旁懒懒地说：“麻烦你帮我扔了吧，我一想到他那么对我，我就来气。”

“哼，我看你才是不可救药的笨蛋，给我等着瞧！”桂刀了他一眼，拾起纸片推门就走，临走时把门踢的山响。

银时抓了抓脑袋，他恨不得桂早点离开，免得他忍不住在桂面前，冲动之下把信重新拼起来看。

又到了不久之后一个相当闷热的午后，银时从一场败仗的阴影下撤退回来，他们收到密电，高杉被逮捕，临时关押在返回长洲的途中某处地牢里。桂没管那么多，在辰马的援助下组织起一队鬼兵队义士前往劫狱。他大张旗鼓的张罗明显是期望银时可以做出表率，但银时依旧不闻不问，只顾着忙自己分内的事务。

好像只要他不去争取，高杉的存在便会一天天淡出他的生活。一直如此，高杉如同盂兰盆节放出的水灯，由松阳推到他眼前，又带着光明随水流走，如果他不主动追逐，就只能目送他远去到遥不可及的地方。

银时认为他的那封漏洞百出的侮辱信，还有他过去的死皮赖脸，一概是懦弱的证明，那么现在算是什么呢？是他变勇敢了吗？还是说怯然蜗居内心深处，是他变得更有力量的表现吗？

皆有可能还是皆已成空，银时从高杉那里看到一些比他更为坚固，被他一直看做是水晶一般高贵的东西。此刻银时宁愿他是海市蜃楼，远远看过去便已很美丽，也不愿意在一切平息，又波澜遂起后，他会这样热烈地，诚挚地倾诉他的感情。

这明明是很磅礴的感情，却让银时觉得哀愁，不满。不知道他的哀愁到底有何意义，是因为他早已意识到高杉强烈不渝的感情，也是最让他迷恋的美之中，潜在那种宁折不屈，危险，阴翳的深渊，而他站在深渊面前注视已久，停滞不前，还在苦苦地思索下一步的可能性。

在桂秘密策划劫狱的多日里，他对银时不再持怂恿态度，冷淡了很多，有一次吃饭的时候他突然毫无防备地告知银时：“高杉委托我转告你去地牢送刀给他，让他能自杀。”

银时缓缓地抬起脸，他叉开话题：“坂本知道这事吗？”

桂的语气严肃而阴沉：“什么事。”

“高杉说他要自……自杀这件事啊。”银时口气病怏怏地说。

“怎么，你想让他知道，好进一步扩大恐慌吗？”桂尖刻地冲他反问道。

银时扯着嘴角笑了笑，低头吸溜面条，“我只是觉得，高杉他也许，说不定在开玩笑呢，事情哪有那么严重。”

桂还是挺懂礼貌的，等他说完了最后一个音节，桂才从椅子上站起来，伸手一把将银时脑袋捶到面碗里面，他雷霆大发的说教降临了：“你这样还算是武士吗！银时，老师的生命被幕府控制了，我们失去了追逐的信仰，高杉他现在只有你！只有你！如果下次你仍是这副不端正的态度，我不介意摒弃手足之情，跟你来场硬碰硬的。”

银时无所谓地擦着溅了满头满脸的汤汁，转头对桂说：“呵呵，你这家伙，想当第二个松阳老师吗？”

桂眼中冒火，他手握佩刀，咬紧了牙关愤然出门离去。

又跟上次一样的状况，他们的挚友，滥好人假发总想担任和平调解员的角色，殊不知不论是他还是松阳，银时都懒得把他们扯进来徒增烦恼。

但到了高杉那里，他偏偏利用感情，故意拿他们的个性来伤害银时。下一个该轮到谁了，辰马吗？

银时想到那个总是看的很开，笑哈哈的桂滨之龙为了高杉的几句话跟他翻脸的样子，那倒是很有可能，光是坂本以长辈自居，没事拿高杉年纪小来搪塞银时就很明显了。

虽然做了诸多的假设，可与桂分别之后，白天银时真的跑去武器库挑选短刀，潜意识里想着该带哪把刀去见高杉一面。

需要用来自杀的刀吗？银时不相信那个素来健气的人会做出自毁的选择，不如说是他认为高杉不具备需要自杀来完成的缺憾，但是银时倒是真的梦见过类似的场景。

他梦见一条不知深浅的长河，桂平躺在水上，随波逐流，长发在水面散开，闭着双目，表情安宁而幸福；坂本不知道被谁捆绑起来，塞在木桶里，边漂边朝他兴奋地高喊“金时救我！”，然后消失在视线里；接着一艘舰船满载着陌生面孔的人呼啸而过；而又有几个打伞的身影神仙般地掠过头顶；最后银时看到了高杉，高杉无依无靠地站在水中央，在没过胸口的河水中，浑身湿透要渡过长河到彼岸去，银时自己则独自划着木筏，不知道往何方飘荡。

仿佛是为了检验自己的心理素质，银时在此时拿出了读书时的课本，坐在武器库的方桌上对着阳光开始翻看。

银时近年来极少翻看这卷东西，实际上里面仍旧充满了数不清的回忆内容。

在他们相识的漫长时光里，松阳试图把所有古典和美好的东西教给他们，从很小的时候便教他们日本书法。他们三个写的最好的是桂，书法秀气流畅，颇有天资，但是桂却不爱日本书法，时常厌烦地用左手在作业本上瞎写。所以表现最好的是高杉，他的笔法刚健有力，十分精巧，不像孩子的手笔。至于银时就不说了，他以“我的梦想是上jump封面”为由整天在纸张上涂鸦，因此对松阳的打地鼠教法印象深刻。

他们起了名字叫“沙与沫”的砚台和笔架出现在银时脑海中，那时候银时无聊，他老是咬着笔头偷瞄旁边桌子高杉比谁都专心致志的样子，看着他那规规矩矩的坐姿和穿着，很早就有了雏形的尖下巴和精致的脸。但他印象最深的的确是高杉的小巧，他全方位地嘲讽高杉的身高，是相当拉他仇恨的方法。让高杉不得不对他的戏弄不断地让步，毕竟性格顽固，还是抵不过每次都被他的胡诌激怒，银时次次都得逞。

银时闻到课本上的油墨和教室里长久燃着的线香的老旧气味，他记起风翻动书页的懒散午后，桂带来的饭团，高杉蒸的难吃馒头，还有他们在屋檐下打双六消磨的时间，银时频频输得筹码全无，只能看他们两个志得意满地竞争点数，至于老是打出完胜的高杉，有一段时间更是成为了剩下两个的共同敌人。

有一年夏夜，银时偶尔唐突地把高杉拽到废弃塔楼顶上，在宜人的月光下陪他把玩三味线的技艺，高杉虽然嘴上带毒，显然是很高兴的。何况高杉对于不能长久的月光、樱花、乐曲都怀有兴趣，他喜欢抱着三味线随意拨几下，好像只要音乐消逝的瞬间，三味线振动空气的旋律便再也不能复现了，这自在无害，不留痕迹的美的展示让他十分着迷。

银时弹奏三味线的技巧更为娴熟，但在高杉面前他更乐意枕着手臂倦怠一旁，好像他才是附庸风雅的那一个。高杉坐在身边，悠闲地拨动琴弦，那清澄明洁的音色，在月光下静寂的世界里，虽然没有风在吹动，银时的心中仍然有风卷着樱花的片瓣温柔地飘落。

银时回忆昔光之中，松阳老师教授的诗意与优雅，桂的和悦隐忍，高杉身上那些令他难以忘怀的东西，还有洋溢着寂寞与哀伤的故乡。

他忽然通晓了梦的结局。

对你的不满与怯然，不知道有何意义，如果是为了你的话，何不欢喜地跳下去。

银时将木筏停在长河的中央，朝他伸出手去。那时候高杉抬起湿漉漉的手来，对他笑了笑。

银时惊觉，面前的人说不定是某种鱼类化形的妖怪，他不知道梦反映了他对高杉的哪种理解。

年轻时他的确荒废了不少时间和心思，确认爱情的存在，得到回应后更像饥饿已久的人身体产生对食物的排斥，反而呕吐不止。

银时从桌子上下来，信步离开武器库，没有挑任何一把刀带走。银时感叹自己仍旧爱着高杉，而且找出了爱的实感，令他为自己感到满足。

他当即去找桂，但是桂已然离开此地，他终于在两日后想尽办法遇见了桂，让桂告诉他高杉的落脚点。大概是从这次起银时彻底对桂的劫狱天份深信不疑。

“你好像一点也不关心高杉入狱的事情！”桂大声训斥他。

“啊呀不要总是重提旧事了，再说你不是已经处理完了嘛，我一点后续消息都没打听到。”

“太不负责任了你！”桂怄气道。

银时第一次对他大龄已婚妇女般的神经质产生了不耐烦。

“快点告诉我啦！”

“这种话你为什么不早一点说，早一天说也好啊，为什么要晾这么久！”桂叨叨着。

银时一言不发，眼神凌厉地瞧着好友。

“高杉他……一切都完了。”桂目光哀恸，有泪花在他们保守厌战的同学眼中打转。

银时当即抓起他的手到一旁没人的地方，口气郑重而柔和地说：“请你帮我再问问他。”

桂看着银时红色瞳仁里稳定而坚固的光，他点了点头，内心有了几分底气。

（“高杉说他总是听到奇怪的声音，看见奇怪的人影，头痛欲裂，有一天他说看见老师被杀了，一直拔刀乱挥乱砍，好像疯了一般，还问我是不是觉得他不正常，也要放弃他。他问我写的信银时有没有被送到，我没有办法，只能告诉他送到了，于是他愈发焦躁了。你知道他习惯了傲慢，在老师被捕后，他一直在等你，短短几天便已痛苦不堪。他开始翻阅攘夷战争中我们死去的同胞的名册，要记下他们的名字，他恨天人，也恨幕府，他也十分恨你。银时，他几次三番狂热挥刀时喊你的名字，要杀了你。我阻止不了，而且你的所作所为，简直令人失望。”）

桂回那边后第二天，给他发来密电，说他没想到高杉会欣然同意，会面地点定于他们在荻城的一处攘夷志士庇护所里。

那几天一直下雨，银时撑着伞来到约定的地方，里面半个人也没有，所有帘子都被放下来了，看不到旁边居民楼的窗口，和室里点着灯，让他能够看清屋里的格局。这处场地显然是为了极其机密的高级谈判准备的私人居室，收拾地干净整洁，房间里挂着书画，入口还有一扇花鸟画屏风，与偏僻落魄的藏匿点外形大有不同。

他等了很久，将房子打量了个遍，才有人的脚步声传来。

门被桂小太郎打开，他戴着斗笠，没有说话便退出门去。随后高杉走了进来，绕过花鸟画屏风，在银时面前坐下。

不得不说，他穿的实在是，过于隆重了。在战争时期这种昂贵的布料已经很少使用，就算公卿穿着被看到也是会有人指责的。高杉今天穿的就十分华美，织在正绢里的金线绮丽无比。他跪坐在那里，眼神毫无生气，如同象牙雕刻的偶人一样被摆放在此处，银时完全忘了他是怎么进来的，只顾目不转睛地看着他。

（这世间最美丽的

是你穿上的那片朱红色的苍穹

那红蜕变而成的灰色的黑暗

闪耀着白色的斑驳）

他相当的年轻稚气，暗紫色短发修整得很是服帖，显得脸更为精致小巧，翠绿色的双目低垂，显得无辜，他们相顾无言。高杉维持了一贯的姿态，正是银时纠结的高杉对他伪装出来的顺从和安分。现在更是过分，简直是在银时的蛮横下圣洁华丽的猎物一般，然而不论是猎物的躯体还是举止一概充满了无穷无尽的性暗示。

银时膝行上前去，他已然妥协，毫不羞愧地爱着这个不安的完美灵魂，折损灵魂或是踏入深渊都毫无怨言，即使被刺伤致死亦不会舍弃。当银时握住他的肩的时候，高杉轻微的躲闪很容易便加剧了银时心头的颤动，他想吻他，高杉紧紧咬合嘴唇，想要试探他，眼神毫不清晰，完全蒙在水雾之后。

银时还是扶着高杉的后脑，将吻深入了下去，高杉那种欲拒还迎的态度，机械地回应着他，就连银时想要抱住他，也被他巧妙地避让。银时一边将他紧紧在怀里箍橢住，一边揣摩他的表现，高杉的和服裹得像他平常的西式制服一样紧，但是领口和下摆厚重宽松，却使人无法继续向内里探索。他迫不及待地空出一只手抚摸高杉的脸，高杉却转过脸用衣服遮起来，使得银时不得不捏住他的下巴迫使他抬脸，满是挣扎地与银时四目相对。

正是他此时这副愁眉苦脸的神情，相当具有日本文化里面热衷的古典和诗意美，银时发现他的下巴小巧地过分，让他仔仔细细地端详了一番漂亮的五官，还有贴在他手背上的温暖的吐息。他从腰带开始解下高杉的和服，但是腰带上那些穿着珠宝的系带让他的手寸步难行，高杉趁机从他手上挣开，却被银时用蛮力制住，高杉回击了他，两个人微妙的在地上缠斗起来，这样一来衣服更凌乱了。他们喘息着不断地纠结在一起，高杉衣服上的系带传来崩落的响声，腰带被扯开，和服两边散落，里面的身体若隐若现，被银时立刻揽住，在小麦色的肌肤上触碰亲吻。高杉没说任何拒绝的话，更是带有极其强烈的诱导意味，使银时看出了隐含在他行动中的不羁。

高杉近距离的审视，银时的红色眼睛被微卷的碎发分割，他俯身啃过高杉的脖颈，引来面前的人有意的喘息。银时把手伸入和服的下摆掀起足足三层印染着图案和细纹的衣料，当他怀着激动从露出的大橢腿上爱扶过，拨开阻碍欲往深处探索。高杉的手伸了下来引导和娶悦他，这让银时一下子躲开。银时收回手从小鐷腿滑下，他扣住了高杉和手关节相似细瘦的脚踝，另一只手揽住他的肩。

高杉察觉到背后被他青涩地环住，银时将他拦腰抱起，压在身下，再次吻上他的嘴唇，这是一个甜蜜漫长得让人得意忘形的吻，犹如两块棱角分明的坚冰像两块方糖一样融化在了口中。

高杉将银时的里衣扯下来扔到一旁，弯折起一条在袒开的和服中裸橢露的腿，拿出不情不愿的姿势将银时勃发的姓器摆在腿上磨蹭。银时赶忙避开他，挪动了几步才伸手探入高杉的衣服下方，发现白色的六尺裤底端早已湿橢润，他一边用手掌相隔布料抚橢慰，一边查看高杉的脸色。

高杉早就拿手臂挡住了半张脸，扭过去不面对他，而他的身体尽数打开在银时面前，犹如诚实地邀请，一时间显得那么可爱。

银时很快便扯下一团糟的內裤，拈着手掌上白色的稠液，他另一只手从白色的外套上撕下一片碎布凑到高杉嘴边，对方无比顺从地咬住了。银时拿过和室里面放的闰滑剂，用手指带入高杉的肠道，但当他顶入里面的时候，还是听到身下的人发出了一声呜咽。银时一直在上方注视着他，才敢肯定他并没有哭泣。但是肠壁仍然激烈地绞住了他，高杉轻轻发着抖，呼吸完全不稳，银时刚想起身，却被高杉伸手把他的肩膀按了下来。

外面依旧下着绵绵不绝的雨，雨水猛烈地拍打屋檐，室内闷热，做到一半银时便把他抱在怀里搂住腰身冲刺，他心里既紧张又无措，如同在遍布回忆水草的海底穿行，只顾奋力前进。不过高杉却给了他每一个动作宽容的反应，他没有流露出任何痛苦的表情，在被磨蹭黏鐷膜的时候抽气，深入的时候轻轻地抓挠银时的脖颈，泛着一丝若有若无的笑，怀着渴望跟他纠缠反复。除了此刻美妙地感受到爱与浴望的交汇，银时不知道还能再思索点别的什么。

高橢潮之时高杉双目失神，表情失去冷静，双手攀紧了面前苍白而矫健的身体，几乎每一个指节都要掐进肉里去。一下子剧烈收紧的窄道让银时觉得肌肉抽的似乎要崩断，他在两人急促的呼吸中听到自己在叫爱人的名字，然后忍不住地射了出来。

完事后他们在铺垫上相拥，亲吻彼此，高杉的脸上仿佛有光芒在清楚地映照，他深深吸气，让银时感到无形的重担，那是罪孽的存在，他庆幸在罪恶海洋上，两人是同一条船上的共犯。

高杉全程沉默不语，他说的第一句话是把在外套丢给对方的时候，高杉平淡地说：“快穿上吧，有点冷了。”

银时接过来拾缀落了一地的衣服裤子。他看着高杉挪过去拿白纸清理身体，然后把脱下的衣物一件件地穿上。

银时盘腿坐在一旁，他口气认真地说道：“你的信我保留着。”

正在系复杂腰带当中的高杉朝他偏过头来，目光旖旎地看着他，随后说：“那就好。”

银时和他的目光碰在一起，一时晃神，他看见从高杉脸上掠过一道恐怖的冰冷笑意，令他不寒而栗。

银时又凭借仅存的勇气对他说道：“也经常跟我见面吧。”

高杉的表情有些惊愕，还有往日常有的厌恶情绪，他停顿了一会儿，徐徐地说：“可以。”

银时有些得寸进尺地啰嗦道：“还有，我一定会努力救出老师的，你也休想放弃，小矮子。”

高杉已经收拾好了腰带，他打理着额角的头发，背对着银时哼声道：“少废话，我当然会比你先救出老师。”

这是一个讲述漫长的花期中还未消逝的夏天记忆的故事，一封信是诋毁，尚有尽头，一封信是情书，从未被收到。他们之间从不许下誓言，也避免讨论真情，恰好免去了事变之后铺天盖地的烦忧。

漫长的十年里，银时时常回忆那个人，他的神态变了，说话的方式变了，高杉开始恳求他，在恳求的同时伤害他，但仍旧如他从前认识的一样，那么天真自在，每次都等待着他的反应。但银时总归在不断成长，不会再思考曾经思考过的问题，他开始找个方法再度与自身相处。尽管他时常徘徊犹豫，从梦里惊醒，痛苦地不能自已，久而久之也麻木了起来。若干年后，两不相欠，虽然他仍旧是尘世里的一株永久之花，但银时却已经不像当初那样，胆怯而苦恼地爱着他。

**Author's Note:**

> I'm safe now.  
>  I'm safe now.  
>  No one could see me.  
>  No one could touch me.  
>  No one could hurt me.  
>  No one could love me.  
>  I'm safe now.  
>  My guardian is surround me.  
>  My shadow protect me.  
>  I became a little stronger.  
>  Still pray for a enteral mercy.  
>  I'm safe now.


End file.
